Maudite Bénédiction
by Beautiful Draco
Summary: Harry et Drago s'aime, la preuve de cette amour grandit dans le ventre d'Harry... Mais s'ils s'aiment, pourquoi estce que Drago s'enfuit? Qu'adviendratil d'Harry et de l'enfant?
1. Prologue

Une fic assez courte en somme et qui j'espère vous plaira. Perso, je la trouve bof (tape trop dans le neu-neu) mais l'histoire me trottait dans la tête, alors…

Harry Potter… Si seulement je les avaient écrit ces bouquin, j'aurai pas besoin de descendre dans la rue pour manifester contre le CPE, sa ne me concernerai pas puisque je serai milliardaire mais hélas, hélas ! Je ne les ai pas écris ! C'est de Rowling. En même temps, c'est peut-être mieux… Enfin, chui pas milliardaire et les perso ne son pas de moi.

Et maintenant la fic, bonne lecture :

Maudite bénédiction

Prologue :

Harry fixait la fiole qu'il tenait entre ses mains tremblante. Il devait la boire, il le voulait alors pourquoi hésitait-il ? Quel était cette chose qui lui tiraillait le ventre… un mauvais pressentiment ? Pourquoi ?

Son compagnon vint se mettre à genoux devant lui et deux saphir croisèrent son regard. Ses douce lèvre remuèrent, il allait parler, mais Harry le stoppa en posant un doigt sur sa bouche. Le jeune homme savait se qu'il allait dire, cette discutions, ils l'avaient déjà eu. S'il ne voulait pas, il n'était pas obligé, ils étaient jeunes, ils avaient le temps.

Mais non, Harry ne savait pas s'il avait temps. Vivre, c'est beau, mais quand la guerre fait rage, c'est dure, surtout lorsqu'on est l'espoir du monde sorcier.

Sur cette dernière pensée, le brun déboucha la fiole et l'avala d'une traite. Puis il laissa tomber la fiole vide pour ne s'intéresser qu'au douce lèvre de son amour.

S'en emparant, il le redressa et l'emmena jusqu'au lit, le déshabilla lentement, lui arrachant au passage des feulement de plaisir et de frustration.

Drago était allongé sous lui, gémissant sous chacune des caresses du brun puis il le jugea trop vêtu pour l'occasion et se mit en tête de remédié au problème.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le ballet de leur corps nus commença, tantôt s'était le blond qui menait la danse, tantôt s'était le brun mais chacun goûtait avec volupté au plaisir de l'autre, s'approchant toujours plus de la voûte céleste.

Quand enfin Drago se libéra en Harry et que se dernier se libéra entre eux-deux, ils

étaient dans un océan d'étoile, bien au dessus du septième ciel.


	2. Chapitre 1

RAR :

**The Wendy Malfoy** : dsl de te décevoir mais comme tu va pouvoir le constater, je ne focalise pas l'histoire sur la grossesse, bian que cela aurai put être intéressant s'aurai surtout été fastidieu (_oh Drago, pourquoi, t'es partit… t'avait pas le droit de faire sa… je t'aime… et patati et patata durant neuf moi_) mais j'espère que la fic va quand même te plaire.

**Zaika **: la suite, la voilà, d'ailleurs, la fin sera publier avant la fin de la semaine, parole de Dragon !

Lecteur, lectrice, sachez que des rewiew sa fait super plaisir, alors vous gêné pas pour m'en laisser, s'il vous plait.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 1

- Drago ! Drago ! C'est positif ! C'est positif !

Harry dévalait l'escalier en hurlant et arriva dans le salon en furie, se moquant des regards étonné voir moqueur qu'on lui portait. Son attention était entièrement fixer sur le jeune homme blond qui se tenait assis sur l'un des fauteuils et qui à son arrivé s'était levé.

- Répète ? dit le blond en question.

- C'est positif ! Le test, il est positif !

La réaction de Drago fut de prendre Harry dans ses bras et de le serrer fort dans l'espoir que leur corps comme leur joie ne face qu'un.

- Tu vas être papa, murmura le brun à son oreille.

Les futures parents reçurent les félicitations de toute les personne présente au douze square Grimmaurd, qui était le lieux ou ils vivaient pour leur sécurité. Ainsi, la famille Wesley, Hermione, Tonks, Lupin, Maugrey leurs présentèrent plus ou moins chaleureusement leur veux de bonheur ( ceux de Ron furent glacial, il en voulait toujours à Harry de ne pas avoir vu qu'il en pinçait pour lui !) et une atmosphère de fête s'installa. Ce n'était pas tout les jour que l'on fêtait la vie, sachant que ces dernières années, c'était la morts qui était sujette au plus de travaille.

Quand, des heures plus tard, Harry et Drago purent rejoindre leurs chambres, la lune était levée depuis un bon moment.

Drago s'assit sur le lit et regarda son amour se mettre en pyjama, la tête remplie de question.

-Tu a l'air soucieux, mon cœur ?

Harry le connaissait. Le connaissait trop.

- Rien.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Il s'était assis près de lui, la tête posée sur son épaule.

- Je… Je me demande si c'est une bonne idée… un enfant… en temps de guerre…

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que nous ne risquons rien ici… La maison est protégé par un Gardien du Secret.

-Certes mais Tu-Sais-Qui… Il est puissant… Il est lier à toi et toi à lui…

En disant cela, Drago avait effleuré la cicatrice en forme d'éclaire de son amour toute en revoyant dans sa tête le nombre incalculable de fois ou il s'était réveiller, en larme parce qu'Il avait pénétré les défenses de son esprit.

- Je l'ai blessé, gravement lors de notre dernière confrontation… il lui faudra des mois pour s'en remettre. Il se cache pour que je ne l'achève pas. Tu le sais. Voldemort ne peux rien.

Drago frémit à l'entente du nom interdit.

Un silence étrange s'installa. Un silence qui fit peur à Harry.

- Drago dit-moi, veux-tu de cet enfant ? reprit le brun.

Il y avait trop de sérieux dans cette voix.

- Oui.

- Regarde-moi droit dans les yeux et dit moi que tu veux de cet enfant.

Les saphirs se levèrent vers les émeraudes et les mots dés lors restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Il voulait cet enfant, mais alors, pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à le dire ?

- Harry… commença-t-il d'une voix faible, je… veux…

Le cœur d' Harry battait la chamade. Dans ses yeux, ancré dans ce de son amour, se lisait de multiple sentiments, notamment de la peur et de l'espoir.

- Cet enfant, finit Drago.

Harry lui offrit un sourire resplendissant avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Drago le fit basculer dans le lit et il lui fit l'amour presque désespérément avant de s'endormir dans les bras de son Amour.

Le lendemain matin, alors que le soleil perçait au travers des rideaux, Harry sentit les draps vide, Drago n'était plus là. Le jeune homme regarda dans la salle de bain, attenante à leurs chambre mais il ne l'y trouva pas. Quand il revint dans la pièce principal, il avisa une lettre, sur la table et son cœur manqua un battement.

- Drago, murmura-t-il, tu ne m'a pas fait ça ?

Il s'approcha en tremblant de la table et saisit l'enveloppe. De la belle écriture verte et penchée qu'était celle du serpentard, le nom de Harry était écrit dessus. Le jeune homme à qui elle est destinée la reposa et recula, apeuré. Il alla dans la salle de bain et ferma à double tour.

Quand il ressortit, il était habillé et près pour sa journée d'aurore. Il avait décidé de faire comme si de rien n'était et lorsqu'il passa devant la table, il n'eut pas un regard pour la lettre .

Cependant, il du ce rendre à l'évidence, Drago n'était plus au douze, square Grimmaurd et lorsque, a midi, on lui demanda ou il était, il changea de conversation. Se fut le même cinéma le soir, au dîner.

Quand Harry, ayant prétexter la fatigue et une migraine, se retrouva seul dans leur chambre aux allures d'appartement, il fut prit d'une brusque envi de pleurer mais il ne pouvait se résigner à ouvrir la lettre, s'était admettre que Drago l'avait abandonné et ça, il ne le pouvait pas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Douze jours plus tard, alors que le soleil allait se coucher, Ron vint voir son meilleur amis dans sa chambre.

- Harry ?

Le jeune homme était à la fenêtre, en trains de regarder le ciel se colorer de sang.

- Harry ? Et-ce que sa va ?

_Question stupide_, se dit le rouquin.

- Oui… Oui, je vais très bien.

Harry faisait tout pour donner le change et tous était dupe, sauf lui.

- Non, sa ne va pas. Je sais que Drago…

- Ne me parle pas de lui.

Si la voix d'Harry pour la première réplique avait été douce, elle était devenu froide sur l'instant.

- D'un regard inquisiteur, Ron parcouru son ami des pied à la tête. Il n'avait pas bonne mine.

- Que tiens-tu à la main ?

Harry sursauta, comme s'il avait oublier la présence de Ron.

- Se… se n'est rien…

Le brun posa se qui semblait être une enveloppe sur le rebord de la fenêtre et se détourna pour aller s'asseoir sur le lit. Ron s'en saisit et l'observa sous tout les angles.

- Il l'a laissé avant de partir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ron, que veux-tu ?

- Ecoute, Harry je sais que tu ne va pas bien. Tu peux dupé les autres mais tu ne peux pas me duper, moi.

- Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je ne vais pas bien ?

- Ton regard. Ton regard reflète ton âme. Et ton âme est triste depuis douze jours.

- Je ne te savait pas poète !

- Arrête tes sarcasme et ouvre cette lettre.

- Pourquoi devrais-je le faire ?

- Pour donner un sens à ta tristesse.

Ron s'était rapproché d'Harry et lui tendait la lettre. Le jeune homme s'en saisit et les main tremblante, l'ouvrit.

L'écriture, toujours à l'encre verte, était belle, mesuré. Il avait prit son temps, pesée le poids de chaque mots employé.

Quand Harry eu finit sa lecture, il laissa le parchemin lui glissé des mains et, le regard fixer dans le vague, se retenant de pleurer.

Ron s'agenouilla devant lui et lui demanda de quoi il en retourné.

- J'élèverais seul notre enfant.

Il ne peux retenir plus longtemps ses larme et il s'effondra dans les bras de Ron, secoué de sanglot incontrôlable.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quelque part en Ecosse, au même moment… 

Drago tournait en rond dans la chambre d'hôtel miteuse qu'il avait prise. Voilà douze jour qu'il avait fuit, lâchement, en parfait petit serpentard, et voilà deux heures qu'il avait contacté Blaise pour lui demandait conseil mais cet imbécile ne semblait pas vouloir se montrer.

Blaise était quelqu'un de confiance, puisqu'il faisait partit de l'Ordre, et comme il était son meilleur ami, il serait l'aidé. Du moins c'est se que se disait Drago.

Un « clac » sonore se fit entendre, signe que quelqu'un venait de transplanner, et le blond se trouva nez à nez, enfin nez à tors avec Blaise.

- Et bien, t'en à mit du temps !

- Désoler ! Je peux pas disparaître quand je le veux, je ne suis pas toi !

- Ha ha, très drôle !

- Bon, je suppose que tu ne m'a pas fait venir pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps, d'ailleurs question temps je n'en ai pas beaucoup. Donc, je t'écoute. Pourquoi être partit alors que Potter est enceinte.

- Justement parce qu'il est enceinte !

- Explique.

- Merde, je vais être père ! Père, tu te rend compte ! Est-ce que j'en suis capable, moi d'élever un enfant ? Bon dieu mon père était un connard de mangemort qui ma apprit à ne jamais pleurer. J'ai été élevé à cou de doloris ! Tu sais comment j'ai été forger, Harry le sais, le monde le sais. Cet enfant j'en ferait un Malefoy. Je… je veux pas. Je ne peux pas lui faire sa. Je veux qu'il pleur s'il veux pleurer, qu'il rit, qu'il aime, qu'il est des vrais amis. Bref, je veux qu'il vive !

- Drago, qui s'était exciter durant son discours se calma.

- Tu n'est pas comme ton père…

- Je l'ai été, jusqu'à se que je rencontre et que j'aime Harry et tu sais comme moi que les gens ne change pas.

- Tu sais, c'est normal d'avoir peur, mais tu ne serra pas seul à l'élever, il y aura aussi Harry.

- Peur ? Oui j'ai peur, je suis un grand trouillard de serpentard et Harry… Harry s'est un grand courageux gryffondor. Blaise, je doit y retourner ?

- Tu doit faire se que tu pense honorable et juste.

- Honorable et juste ? Je suis un serpentard ! J'ai peur ! Je ne pervertirait pas cet enfant !

- Drago…

- Non ! Blaise ! Les gens ne change pas. Harry n'y pourra rien. Il est mieux sans moi. Ils sont mieux sans moi !

Non, les gens ne changent pas. Cet enfant grandira mieux sans lui, maintenant qu'il avait exposer les fait à Blaise et même si se dernier n'avait pas beaucoup parler, il était sur de sa décision.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Neuf mois plus tard, au douze square Grimmaurd_.

Le fils comme le père dormait. Quelques heures après la naissance, l'un comme l'autre avait besoin de sommeil.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer une ombre, une ombre aux yeux bleu glacé et au cheveux blond.

Drago s'approcha du lit ou dormait Harry et l'observa quelque minute. Ses traits fin était détendu, ses cheveux noir était comme à l'habitude en bataille, son torse musclé se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration calme.

- Pardonne-moi, murmura Drago.

Puis l'attention du blond se porta sur le berceau, près du lit, ou un nourrisson dormait lui aussi. Mais comme s'il eu sentit la présence de son père, l'enfant papillonna des yeux et le regarda. Aussitôt, Drago se demanda si s'était lourd un ange et il le prit délicatement dans ses bras. Non, se n'était vraiment pas lourd, mais s'était fragile, si fragile. Drago avait peur de lui faire mal, de le casser mais pour rien au monde, il ne le lâcherait. Pour quelque minutes, il était en droit de croire qu'il était le père de cette merveille.

Puis Harry gémit, remua. Il allait se réveiller. Prit de panique, Drago reposa l'enfant dans son berceau, une partit de lui-même sembla dés lors lui manquer, et se retourna pour sortir.

- Drago ?

Harry avait les yeux entre-ouvert, il était dans cette phase qui précède le réveille, ou l'on ne peut distinguer la réalité du rêve.

Drago le savait et il en profita pour quitter la chambre, rejoignant Blaise – s'était lui qui l'avait prévenu de la naissance de son fils- et transplanner.

Dans la chambre, Harry se demandait s'il avait rêvé ou si Drago été réellement venu dans la chambre.

Mais il n'eu pas le temps de se questionner longtemps qu'une douleur intense et innommable le saisit. Son crâne allait se fendre en deux tant sa cicatrice le brûlait.

Voldemort était heureux. Si heureux que même les cour d'occlumancie de Rogue ne pouvait empêcher Harry de savoir se que ressentait le Lord ni d'en subir les conséquence.

Quand la douleur cessa enfin, il n'était plus seul dans la chambre, autour du lit se tenait la majeur partit de la famille Wesley et Hermione tenait dans ses bras son fils qui pleurait.

- Donne-le moi.

Aussitôt dans les bras de son père, l'enfant se calma.

- Harry, sa va ?

La voix de Fred montrait son inquiétude.

- Voldemort était content, très content.

- Pourquoi, demanda Ron.

-Je ne sais pas.

- Il est sûrement guérit à l'heure actuel...

- Pourquoi tu dis ça, Harry.

Harry baissa les yeux sur son fils.

- Tu ne le connaîtra pas… Tu ne connaîtra pas se monstre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quelque part en Ecosse, quelque moi après 

Le bar de sorcier était sombre, miteux. Assis dans un coin plus sombre encor , Drago buvait une coupe de champagne, en l'honneur de la mort de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

Harry était à l'hospital, gravement blesser, d'après la Gazette, mais il devrait s'en sortir et lui, Drago était là, à se morfondre.

Quelqu'un vint s'asseoir face à lui. Des yeux bleu d'une froideur hautaine, des cheveux blond platine caché sous une capuche, Lucius observais son fils avec un dégoût non feint.

- N'est-tu pas en cavale ?

- Si, mais il fallait que je te félicite.

- Je bois à la santé de ton maître. Oups ! Pardon, il est mort. Désolé. Pas fait exprès… Me félicité ?

- Oui, cela fait un moment que je voulait le faire mais te retrouver ne fut pas facile.

- Pourquoi ?

- Engrosser le survivant et l'abandonner ensuite ! Diabolique. Certes, il à put tuer mon maître, mais tu aurai du le voir… face à lui… Il était brisé !… Il ne pleurait pas… mais c'était limite…

Les phrases de Lucius étaient entrecoupé de fou rire.

- Franchement, je doute qu'il s'en remette.

- Que veux-tu ? demanda froidement Drago.

- Je te l'ai dit, te félicité. Je me fiche de la mort de Voldemort mais la souffrance de Potter me fait plaisir, très plaisir.

Lucius se leva et quitta le bar, laissant Drago à ses pensées.

- Ha, au fait, Lucius était à quelque maître de son fils et se retourna, _Endoloris_ !

Drago fut parcouru par une douleur immense mais se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier.

- Je ne t'ai pas appris l'insolence, que je sache ! Et se moquer de moi, c'est de l'insolence.

Lucius quitta le bar et Drago regarda sa coupe de champagne, toujours pleine et murmura :

- Tu vois, Harry, c'est parce que je finirait par faire subir ça à notre fils que je ne veux pas te rejoindre. C'est un ange, comme toi. Je ne veux pas le faire redescendre sur terre avec des doloris, se que, au final, je ferai. Les gens ne changent pas.

A suivre…


	3. Chapitre 2

RAR :

**Cristalsky ; zaika ; Dreydrey : **voila la suite, la fin pour bientôt. ( Si c'est une happy end, je devrai le savoir?)

**The Wendy Malfoy :** tu l'as remarquer, je m'en excuse, mais la grammaire et moi sa fait deux c'est pourquoi je m'excuse, au près de toi, bien sur, mais aussi au près de tout les autres lecteurs.

Je suis désolé de la grammaire, j'ai conscience de martyriser la langue française mais je n'y peut rien, je fait des efforts mais je n'y parvient pas. Désolé.

Bon, on arrête les lamentations, la suite de l'histoire :

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 2.

C'était une maison qui se dressait devant lui, à l'écart de la civilisation. Grande, belle… Entourée de verdure. Drago ne put s'empêcher de constater qu'il s'agissait en majeur partit de saule pleureur, l'arbre de la tristesse.

D'un pas hésitant, il gravit les marches du perron et avança jusqu'à la porte d'entré. D'une main tremblante, il appuya sur la sonnette et attendit. Une attente qui ne fit que renforcer la boule qu'il avait dans l'estomac.

Au bout de quelque minute, il sonna à nouveau mais personne ne vint. Se pourrait-il qu'il se soit trompé d'adresse ? Non, il s'avait que s'était la bonne. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas là, c'est tout. Il repasserait.

Descendant les marche du perron, Drago cru entendre un rire. Il s'immobilisa et tendit l'oreille. Oui, à moins d'avoir des hallucinations, il entendait bien des rires. Il fit le tour de la maison, à pas lent, et arriva dans un grand terrain border de saule pleureur.

A l'ombre de l'un d'entre eu, autour d'une table, plusieurs adulte- dont Harry- discutait, tandis que des enfant de tout age jouaient, les plus grand avec des balais de course.

Le regard de Drago se posa sur les enfants. Non, sur un enfant. Il le reconnu tout de suite. L'Ange, comme il l'avait appeler lorsqu'il l'avait vu.

Des cheveux noir aussi décoiffer que ceux d'Harry, des yeux verrons : l'un vert, l'autre bleu, comme si la nature n'avait put se décider, le même nez fin que celui de Drago mais le visage d'Harry. Il était le mélange parfait des deux être.

Drago fut tirer de sa contemplation par les jumeaux Wesley. Fred et Gorges, comme d'ailleurs l'ensemble des convives ne semblait guère enchanté de sa présence, vu le silence qui régnait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Fred.

- Voir Harry et notre enfant.

- Mais lui ne veux pas, répondit Gorges.

- Qu'il vienne me le dire en face, alors.

Harry se leva et lorsqu'il fut en face de lui, il planta ses deux émeraudes dans les yeux Drago et dit :

- Je veux que tu dégage, tout de suite.

- Harry, je sais que tu m'en veux mais…

- Dégage !

- Laisse-moi te parler. Laisse-moi le voir, s'il te plait.

Drago lui jeta un regard suppliant.

- Tu trouve pas que c'es un peut tard pour ressentir les affres de l'instinct paternel ? question Gorges

- Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre à toi ! Harry, je t'en pris.

- Tu veux me parler ? Ok. Mais tu ne le verra pas.

Harry se retourna vers la tablée, qui était constituée de Wesley à part entière puisque Hermione était devenu Madame Wesley en épousant Bill.

- Je vous demanderais de retournez chez vous, juste quelques heures. Hermione, emmène Julian avec toi, s'il te plait.

Tous acquiescèrent et se levèrent.

- Toi, me murmura Harry, t'attend ici.

Et il les vit tous disparaître dans la demeure, Julian, son fils, avec. Il ne pouvait bien sur ne pas en vouloir à Harry de ne pas me laisser lui parler. Après tous, il l'avait abandonné mais…

Quelque minute plus tard, Harry revint, seul. Il les installa à la table et d'un cou de baguette magique, leur servit à boire, se qui en chaud moi d'août, leur fit du bien. Drago ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il n'avait pas oublier ses goûts, malgré les années.

- Que veux-tu ?

Son ton était calme, trop calme.

- Je suis d'abord venu pour apporter son cadeau d'anniversaire à notre fils.

_- Mon_ fils avait anniversaire hier.

- Je sais. Je sais aussi que tu à organiser une fête avec ses amis d'école, donc je ne voulait pas tout gâcher par ma simple venu.

- Tu aurai put te contenter de le faire porter par un hiboux, comme à chaque foi…

- Mais je voulait le voir.

D'un cou de baguette, Drago fit apparaître un cadeau, d'une épaisseur de trois centimètre, large de vingt environ, et de vingt-cinq en longueur. Sur le papier, orange, un match de quidditch se jouait. Harry l'observa quelque instant avant de murmurer, plus pour lui-même :

- Je te trouve bien renseigner sur ses goûts…

Drago sourit. S'il savait. S'il savait que s'était Blaise, qui était ami avec Harry, qui lui donnait régulièrement des nouvelles de lui et de Julian.

- Douze ans que l'on ne s'est pas vu, reprit Harry, se n'est pas juste pour m'amener ça, en sachant que par hiboux, il l'aurait eut.

- Non, effectivement, je voulait aussi… m'excuser.

_- T'excuser _? La colère grondait dans la voix d'Harry. T'excuser de quoi ? De m'avoir engrossé ? D'être partit ? Ou d'avoir agit comme les autres ?

- D'avoir agit comme les autres ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Laisse tombé. Pour la psychanalyse, c'est un peut tard.

- Nan mais dit moi, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « agit comme les autres »

- Les Dursley me voyait comme un monstre et me traitait comme un esclave, Dumbledore et le reste du monde sorcier d'ailleurs me voyait comme l'Espoir et me traitait comme une arme de guerre et toi, toi comment tu me voyait ? Comment tu m'a traiter ?

Aucun sentiment ne s'était reconnut dans la voix d'Harry, elle était indifférente mais ces yeux, ces yeux brillaient de larmes.

- Harry, je t'aimais et je t'aime toujours…

- La ferme.

- Si je suis venu te parler aujourd'hui, douze ans après, c'est parce qu'il faut que tu comprenne.

- Que je comprenne quoi ? Que t'a assez se couille pour me baiser, que t'a assez de couille pour me dire « je t'aime »,que t'a assez de couille pour me m'engrosser, mais que t'a pas assez de couille pour assumer ?

Drago déglutit difficilement. La rage d'Harry était maintenant montrer au grand jour.

- C'est vrais que j'ai eu peur mais si j'ai fuit ce n'est pas pour ça. Ce n'est pas la raison principal.

- Tu sais, j'ai eux ta lettre, ta présence ici n'est donc pas obligatoire.

-Peut-être mais j'y tien. Il faut que…

- Je comprenne oui je sais je suis pas que con tu sais. Vas-y je t'écoute.

- Tu sais, cet enfant, quand je l'ai vu, il y à douze ans, ça n'a fait que renforcer m'a conviction.

- Tu l'a vu ? Il y douze ans ?

- Oui, on m'a prévenu de sa naissance et…

- Je savait que je n'avait pas rêvé, murmura Harry.

- Bref, cet enfant, c'est un ange et je l'aurait pervertit.

- Pardon ?

- Tu sais que je suis comme mon père. Cet enfant j'en aurais fait un Malefoy.

- Mais alors toi, t'es trop con. Ton père et toi, vous êtes vraiment très différent et crois-moi, je ne t'aurais pas laisser faire !

- Harry, tu peux dire ce que tu veux, mais il n'aurai pas eu de belle enfance si j'avait été là.

- Si c'est pour débité des ineptie pareille tu peux partir. Julian aurai aussi bien grandit, si se n'est mieux, si tu avait été là. Un enfant grandit mieux avec ses deux parents.

- Pas avec moi…

- Je te connais. Tu peux faire preuve de tendresse et d'amour, je le sais.

Le silence s'installe. Drago en profita pour écouter le bruissement du vent, le chant des oiseaux, le murmure de l'eau. Cet endroit était paradisiaque.

- Moi aussi j'ai commis une erreur.

La voix d'Harry était à peine perceptible.

- Laquelle ?

- Tu ne voulais pas de cet enfant…

- Si !

- Non, mais j'ai précipité les choses, parce que j'avait peur de ne pas avoir le temps. Peur que Voldemort ne me tue avant que je n'ai eu le temps de vivre et de donner la vie. A l'époque j'était persuader que je ne dépasserait pas les vingt-et-un ans.

- Harry, comment pouvais-tu ne pas avoir confiance en toi alors que tu venait de blesser mortellement le Lord ?

- Parce que personne ne me voyait en humain. Monstre pour les uns, arme pour les autres, quels étaient mes raison de Lui survivre ? Avec Julian, je m'en suis donner une. Mais à vingt ans, on est trop jeune, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que tu est partit.

- Alors, si Julian n'était pas né, tu… tu serais… _mort_ ?

- Je crois que… Je crois que oui.

- Mais… Mais et moi dans l'histoire, qu'est-ce que je devient ? On s'était promis un amour éternel et là, tu m'annonce que tu serai mort avec Tu-Sais-Qui ?

- Drago comprend moi, pour le monde je ne suis pas Harry Potter, je suis Celui-Qui-A-Survécu-Et-Qui-A-Vaincu. S'il n'y avait Julian, qui lui me vois comme son père et rien de plus, je ne pourrait s'en doute pas le supporter !

- Mais…

- Il n'y à pas de « mais » . De toute manière c'est trop tard. J'ai tuer Voldemort après la naissance de Julian pour qu'il ne le connaisse pas, et on aurait put avoir une vie heureuse mais tu n'était pas là, quand il pleurait au milieu de la nuit, quand il à fait ses premières dents, quand il à fait ses premiers pas, ni pour toute les autres premières fois toute aussi émouvante. Tu n'était pas la quand il était malade, et qu'il fallait le veiller toute la nuit, tu n'était pas quand il à prit le Poudlard expresse, l'an dernier pour sa rentré, ni pour ouvrir sa lettre ou il annonce fièrement qu'il est à Gryffondor. Alors je crois qu'on à plus rien à se dire.

Drago se tut. L'accusation d'Harry lui avaitpercer le cœur, le lui faisait saigner mais elle était vrais trop vrai et une larme s'échappe de ses yeux bleu. Harry ne le regarde pas.

L'entretient était finit. Drago se leva et s'en alla.

Quelques heures plus tard, dans le salon de leur maison, tout les convives étaient de retour, et fixaient Julian qui lui tenait un cadeau.

L'enfant regarda quelques instant le match de quidditch qui se jouait sur l'emballage puis il l'ouvrit, prenant soin de ne pas trop le déchirer. Il s'agissait en réalité d'une boite à bijou, qui contenait un collier, une fine chaîne en or, sertit de quelque diamant, et accroché à la chaîne, un pendentif, plat, en forme de vif d'or, qui avec les aile, était large de cinq centimètres. Au bout de l'aile droite, il y avait une émeraude, et au bout de l'aile gauche un saphir. Le bijou était simplement élégant.

Dans la boite, il y avait aussi un parchemin, avec écrit d'une belle écriture penchée à l'encre verte :

_Ait foi en tes rêves, ils sont une part de toi qu'il ne faut pas oublier. Dans les endroit les plus sombre, ta foi en eux viendra t'éclairer._

_D._

Chaque année, à son anniversaire, il recevait un cadeau avec un mot signer « D » et quand il avait demandé à son père qui s'était, il lui avait répondu qui s'était un ami très éloigné.

De toute évidence, aussi éloigné qu'il puisse être, il devait savoir que son rêve était de devenir attrapeur, comme son père.

- Papa, tu me le met ?

Harry le lui mit et Julian ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que ses main tremblaient, ni que ses yeux brillaient. Mais Julian savait qu'il ne pleurerait pas, pas devant lui. Son père s'était fait la promesse silencieuse de ne jamais craquer devant son fils.

Une foi le collier mit, Julian s'approcha de Gwenn, la fille d'Hermione et de Bill qui avait un an de moins que lui.

- Il faut que je sache qui est ce « D », lui murmura-t-il.

Il regarda son père quitter la pièce, suivit de son parrain Ron. Les deux enfants les suivirent, discrètement.

Harry pleurait, dans les bras de Ron, et Julian était persuader que s'était à cause de l'homme blond qui était venu cet après-midi mais aussi à cause du collier.

- Cet phrase, articula Harry, il me l'a dit lors de notre première soirée.

Harry faisait référence au mot qui accompagnait le collier.

- Dites donc les enfants, Julian et Gwenn sursautèrent en entendant la voix de la mère de la jeune fille, ce n'est pas très polis d'écouter au porte. Aller, ouste !

Une foi dans la chambre de Julian, se dernier dit à Gwenn :

-Il faut qu'on sache qui son ces deux personnes.

- Si sa se trouve s'est une seul est unique personne.

- Ouais… Peut-être.

Julian regarda par la fenêtre, le soleil se couchait.

- Et si… Nan, nan c'est impossible.

- De quoi ? demanda Gwenn.

- Non, non laisse tomber…

- Mais si dit à quoi t'a penser

- Et bien… Papa m'a dit que j'ai deux père. Enfin, tu comprend se que je veux dire.

- Ouais et tu pense que c'est peut-être lui.

- Bas pour qu'il face pleurer papa…

- Ca se tien.

Julian regarda le soleil décroître et se fit la promesse de savoir.

A suivre…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Une petite rewiew, s'il vous plait, sa fait toujours plaisir...


	4. Chapitre 3

**Cristalsky ; Dreydrey :** Et voilà, suite et fin de Maudite bénédiction. Si Drago souffrira pour se qu'il a fait à Harry ? Si ils re-vont ensemble ? Sais pas, lisez…

**The Wendy Malfoy : **Julian… pour la p'tite histoire, je regardait le film _Madagascar _et le prénom du lémurien (ouai je crois que c'est sa comme bestiole) ma tilté à l'oreille. C'est hyper bien et en plus ça m'arrangeai mais chut, vous aller le savoir en lisant la suite…

Chapitre 3 :

Flash Back :

Julian prit une grande inspiration puis entra dans la cuisine. Son père était occuper à couper des pommes, pour une tarte.

L'enfant regarda ses mouvement précis quelque seconde avant que la voix profonde de l'homme ne résonne.

- Tu es bien silencieux, mon bébé.

Si il savait comme il avait horreur de se surnom. Il avait quatorze ans, il était grand, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il persistait à l'appeler _mon bébé_ ?

-Dit, papa, pourquoi j'ai qu'un parent ?

La lame du couteau dérapa et pénétra dans la main d'Harry, faisant couler son sang. Il se retourna vers l'évier pour rincer sa plaie, tournant le dos à son fils.

En y repensant, Julian compris que c'était surtout pour cacher ses yeux.

- Pourquoi cette question ? demanda Harry après un moment de silence.

- Parce que j'aimerai savoir.

Harry étouffa un juron.

- Tu… Tu est trop jeune, Julian.

-Papa !

- Non. C'est une histoire trop compliquer et surtout trop dure pour toi.

- J'ai le droit de savoir !

Et Julian quitta la cuisine en courant.

Il n'adressa pas la parole à son père de toute la journée (il fallu qu'il face des crêpes).

Fin du Flash Back.

Julian regarda une dernière foi l'adresse inscrite sur le papier puis s'avança vers l'immeuble. Il était dans un quartier chic de Londres. Il regarda la liste de nom, l'homme qu'il cherchais vivait au troisième étages. Alors qu'il allait sonner, une femme sortit, poussant une poussette dans laquelle un bébé vêtu de rose le regardait : sûrement une fille, se dit-il, et tenant à la main un petit garçon au cheveux blond, comme ce de sa mère. Julian lui tint la porte, elle le regarda, l'air hautain mais lui souri tout de même.

Julian profita de la porte ouverte pour pénétré dans l'immeuble. Huit an qu'il faisait des recherche et elle allait enfin déboucher sur quelque chose. Il était anxieux. Et s'il ne le reconnaissait pas, et s'il ne voulait pas le reconnaître ?

Flash Back.

- Papa, qui je suis ?

Harry posa un regard triste sur son fils en se disant qu'il avait suffisamment reculer l'échéance.

- Ne m'interrompt pas, d'accord ?

Julian avait accepter et, son père assis sur le canapé et lui assis par terre, la tête posée sur ses genoux, il avait écouter son histoire. Il avait rit, il avait pleuré, il avait été impatient, il avait même regretté d'avoir voulu savoir…

Fin du Flash Back.

Il y à un an, il avait demander à son père de lui expliquer pourquoi il n'avait qu'un parent et cette foi là, son père n'avait pas changer de sujet, non il lui avait tout dit, tout. Sa peur de mourir qui avait précipité les chose, la peur de l'Autre (s'est par ces termes qu'Harry l'avait désigné) de trop ressembler à son père, de lui gâcher son enfance. Tout. Julian avait pleurer, bien sur, et oublier se qu'il avait appris mais aujourd'hui il voulais savoir qui était l'Autre.

Arriver devant la porte, il observa le nom, sous la sonnette : « Mr et Mme Malefoy ». Harry ne l'avait pas prévenu, peut-être qu'il ne savait pas, que Drago Malefoy s'était marié.

Il sonna.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, un homme blond, dans la quarantaine vint lui ouvrir. L'homme fixa ses yeux bleu glacée sur le visage de Julian et le sien se décomposa.

- Heu… Entre…entrez.

Il s'effaça pour le laisser pénétré dans le vaste appartement qui s'étendait sur deux étages. Il s'installèrent au salon.

- Qu'est ce que tu… vous… voulez… veux ?

La première crainte de Julian était veine, il l'avait parfaitement reconnu.

- Tu. Vous pouvez me dire « tu ».

- Ok… Pourquoi es-tu là ? Pas que ta venu me gène, rajout-t-il précipitamment.

- Je vais me marier, bientôt. Et ma future épouse est enceinte de trois mois. Mais avant, je voulez vous rencontrer.

- Tutoie-moi.

- Non.

- Bon, comme tu veux, je comprend… Harry à du te mettre en garde contre moi…

- Papa n'est pas au courent de ma venu. Ecoutez, je ne suis pas venu pour refaire le passé.

- Que veux-tu alors ?

- Je… j'ai une question à vous poser.

Drago remarqua alors qu'il serrait dans son point quelque chose, comme pour se donner contenance.

- Est-ce que c'est vous qui, a chacun de mes anniversaire, m'avez offert un cadeau avec un mot signer « D. » ?

- Les gryffondor et leur curiosité. Oui c'est moi et crois-moi, j'aurai aimé être là pour voir tes yeux s'illuminé lorsque tu les ouvraient.

Julian souri à l'évocation et son point se desserra, laissant glisser le pendentif en forme de vif d'or qu'il ne tenait plus que par la chaîne.

- Je suis devenu attrapeur, vous savez, murmura Julian.

- Oui…

- J'ai simplement cru en mes rêves…

- Je m'en veux pour se que j'ai fait à Harry mais je ne pouvait pas te faire connaître la même enfance que celle que j'ai connut.

- Je sais.

Silence. Julian parcourut le salon des yeux. Sur le montant de la cheminée, des photographies. Il se leva pour les observer. Sur celle du jour du mariage, Julian reconnut la jeune femme blonde qu'il avait croisé dehors.

- Alors, j'ai un demi-frère et une demi-sœur.

Flash Back.

- C'était délicieux chérie.

- Drago, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, d'ou le dîner.

- Je t'écoute.

- Chéri, je suis enceinte.

_Drago ! _Drago_ ! C'est positif ! C'est positif !_

- Chéri ?

- Oui, oui, c'est merveilleux, murmura faiblement Drago.

Fin du Flash Back.

- Désolé. Désolé de ne pas…

- C'est bon, je sais que je suis né trop top.

- Oui, trop tôt pour moi mais il faut que tu sache que ta naissance a du bon. Sans toi, Harry ne serrais plus là.

- Papa me l'a dit…

- Tu ne le crois pas.

- J'ai l'impression que s'est pour m'éviter de culpabiliser.

- Culpabiliser ? Mais sur quoi ?

- Bas… de sous avoir séparé, vous et papa. D'après les témoignages que j'ai recueillis, s'était l'amour avec un grand « a » entre vous et lui et…

- Et il se serais achevé à la mord de Tu-Sais-Qui parce qu'Harry ne supporte pas d'être vu comme le monde le vois. Mais grâce à toi, il à surmonter l'épreuve, comme tant d'autre d'ailleurs, courageux griffondor, et il vit.

- Vous l'aimez toujours ?

- Je ne sais pas… un Malefoy n'aime pas. Harry m'a fait oublié cette devise… Je crois que oui… oui je l'aime toujours. Mais les choses entre lui et moi son finit.

A se moment là, la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer la femme et les deux enfants.

- Chéri, dit-elle à l'adresse de Drago, qui est-ce ?

- Personne, répondit Julian. Je ne suis personne. Au revoir.

Il quitta l'appartement et Drago s'enferma dans son bureau ou il rédigea une lettre qu'il envoya immédiatement. Qu'importe qu'il face nuit, il lui fallait une réponse, et vite.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La petite église se replissait à mesure que les temps avançait. Julian attendait dans une salle annexe que la cérémonie débute, plus nerveux que jamais.

- Alors, gamin, stressé ?

- Devine.

Son père lui ébouriffa les cheveux : ces dernier n'avaient put être coiffé malgré les heures d'acharnement qu'il avait passé dessus.

- Papa !

- Tu est magnifique.

- Magnifiquement décoiffé, maintenant.

- Pour ce sa change de d'habitude.

-Je te retourne le compliment.

Harry rigola, puis dit, sérieusement :

- Julian, j'ai quelque chose à te donner.

Il lui tendit une boite, petite, sans doute contenait-elle une bague.

Julian l'ouvrit et découvrit à l'intérieur une chevalière en argent frapper de ses initiales : « J-P »

- Elle appartenait à ton grand-père, James Potter. C'est mon parrain, Sirius Black qui me l'a donner quelque jour avant… avant de mourir.

La voix d'Harry s'était serrer.

- Papa, je peux pas accepter. Elle était à ton père et tu enfin… tu ne l'a pas connu… Il s'est sacrifier pour toi. Cette chevalière, elle doit être tout se qui te reste de lui.

- Je veux que tu la garde. Tu te marris aujourd'hui et de toute manière, elle te revient de droit.

- Je… Merci papa.

Harry serra son fils dans ses bras au moment ou un ami vint leur annoncer que la cérémonie allait débuté.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Assis au tout premier rang, Harry ne put voir l'homme blond, debout au fond de la nef, qui observait la cérémonie avec autant d'émotion que lui.

Drago voyait le prêtre prononcer les psaumes correspondant, face à son fils et à la mariée, resplendissante, dans sa robe blanche.

Puis vint la question crucial.

- Gwendoline Wesley, demanda le prêtre, souhaitez-vous prendre pour légitime époux Julian Potter Malefoy, ici présent ? Jurez-vous de l'aimer et de le chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Drago n'écouta pas la réponse bien qu'il se douta qu'elle soit positive, il avait sursauté à l'entente du nom de son fils. _Malefoy_ ? Non, il avait du mal entendre. Reportant son attention sur la cérémonie, il écouta le prêtre poser la même question à Julian :

- Julian Potter Malefoy…

Bon sang, il portait bien son nom. Mais pourquoi ? Il avait fuit et pourtant Harry lui avait donner son nom, pourquoi ? Et pourquoi n'en avait-il rien su ?

Julian portait son nom… Il fallait qu'il parle à Harry.

Il se fondit dans l'ombre au moment ou le couple passa, tout sourire, suivit par l'ensemble des personnes présentes.

Sur les marche de l'église, la séance de photo débuta et lorsque celle du couple fut prise, sous le regard attendrit d'Harry, Drago, qui restait en retrait, s'approcha de lui.

Quand Harry le vit, son visage s'assombrit.

- Je peut te parler ?

- Pourquoi ?

Les convives s'en allait pour la réception.

- Quelques minutes… s'il te plait.

Harry se dirigea vers quelqu'un et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille avant de rejoindre Drago, qui attendait à l'entré de l'église.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Harry était retourné dans le temple et s'assit sur un ban. Drago l'imita.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il porte mon nom ?

- Ca te gene ?

- Non, non mais… je… enfin après se que j'ai fais…

Tu reste son père biologique. Julian est né de notre amour tu le sais, je le savait. Sa n'a pas beaucoup plus que je lui donne ton nom mais je m'en fichait… Il porte le nom de l'amour.

- Merci.

Harry se leva, et, avec un dernier regard pour Drago, murmura :

- Le passé c'est le passé. Tu a déjà manqué beaucoup de chose, essaye de ne pas en manquer d'autre.

Il quitta l'église, laissant l'ex-serpentard perplexe.


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue :

La chambre était plongé dans la pénombre. Le berceau trônait en son centre, fièrement, majestueusement. L'enfant gazouillait sous le regard attendrit de ses parents, puis ces derniers le laissèrent afin qu'il dorme.

Mais une ombre se glissa dans la chambre, et s'avança doucement vers le berceau. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur le petit ange et un sourire étira ses lèvres.

Drago le prit dans ses bras, précautionneusement, et l'enfant sourit.

- Des anges naissent les anges, murmura-t-il.

Quelqu'un d'autre s'était glisser dans la chambre, et s'approcha silencieusement de se tableau attendrissant.

- Tu te rend compte, quarante an, et déjà grand-père…

Drago sursauta en entendant la voix d'Harry puis fixa ses saphir dans les émeraudes d'Harry.

« Drago avec un bébé dans les bras, pensa l'ex-gryffondor, comme j'ai rêvé de voir cette image, il y à vingt ans »

- Oui, répondit l'ex-serpentard, il est magnifique.

- Tu vas à nouveau t'enfuir comme un voleur ?

- Non, pas cette foi. Cette foi, je veux le voir grandir. Finalement, peut-être que les gens changent. Je ne veux plus rien rater.

Il avait mit du temps à comprendre, mais il avait comprit c'était l'éssentiel.

Fin


End file.
